


Tied Together With An Easy Thread

by Stone_Princess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spins off from the events of "Play the Man." Mike is a drama queen about what kind of a lawyer/person he should be, Harvey takes the situation in hand (after a fumble of his own).  I don't know why I am pretending there is story here, it's just an excuse for porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together With An Easy Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergrover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/gifts).



> I haven't written or posted fic in 4 or 5 years. In fact I haven't hardly written anything at all in that time. And then supergrover24 _made_ me watch Suits and I totally fell off the wagon. So huge giant, wet kisses and spanks to supergrover24 for introducing me to the show, for audiencing every ridiculous word I wrote, for encouraging and hand-holding and for betaing when I finished. All mistakes left herein are surely mine and she should get a round of applause for being so awesome.

* * *

Mike leaves the office on foot. He knows he is in no shape to be riding a bike in Manhattan traffic. Everything lately seems to be trying to make him into something he isn't. He is not the kind of guy who takes up with his best friend's girl. Even if Trevor isn't in the picture any more. He is not the kind of guy to back down from a challenge, but he risked his reputation again because he cares too much about Rachel. He is on Jessica's radar now and not in a good way. "Naïve and soft," she'd said. Harvey made it clear how disappointed he was and Mike should be less mad about that than he was, except Harvey hadn't even been there for him. Hadn't given advice except riddles. Had told him he didn't have what it takes. But Harvey was right, Mike has to decide what he wants. Who he wants to be.

The problem is that Mike can commit to becoming a great lawyer. He can commit to hard work and give his best effort to everything he needs to learn. But to do that he has to commit to Harvey. To trust Harvey entirely. And the feelings that have been building toward Harvey, well, Mike can tell himself that it is natural to revere your mentor, but sometimes the feelings got confused. Last week, seeing Harvey out of his suit, hair soft and skin flushed, still smelling of sex had been too much for Mike. He had to admit to himself how much he wanted to touch Harvey. Which is really confusing the whole question of whether he is choosing to commit to being a lawyer or simply trying to please Harvey.

What Mike wants most right now was to get high and forget the rest of the world. Since he can't have that, he'll settle for a drink. Or ten.

Mike turns the corner and the Harvard Club is right there. One of the many "perks" he never takes advantage of. If he needs to decide to be a lawyer, maybe this is the place to start.

But he's barely inside the door when he sees that Harvey is at the bar. With a woman. Mike turns on his heel and leaves quickly before Harvey can see him. He certainly can't face Harvey right now. Fortunately, places to drink aren't that hard to come by. Who knows how far he goes, a block, maybe two before he finds a bar loud and dark enough to duck into.

He orders bourbon. By the third round his head still isn't foggy enough. He keeps remembering how he'd smelled sex on Harvey the other night in the office, keeps seeing the look on Harvey's face as he sat across from that woman in the Harvard Club. Was it her Mike had smelled on Harvey? Why did he feel wildly jealous? He is supposed to be mad at Harvey for not really mentoring him. For his harsh words when Mike lost and failed Harvey. Did he need Harvey's attention, Harvey's approval so much that he couldn't even stay mad? Why couldn't he make himself stop caring so much who Harvey slept with (everyone but Mike)?

Two rounds later and he had failed so much at hitting on some girl that he'd driven her from the bar, leaving the seat next to him empty. He's thinking maybe he needs more to drink when a heavy hand falls on his shoulder.

"Mike."

Harvey's voice is much gentler than it had been when Mike had left his office earlier. Mike looks up as Harvey settles on to the stool next to him and wordlessly signals the bartender.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks, Talisker if you have it, and he'll have," Mike feels Harvey's eyes on him, "a light beer. And a glass of water."

***

Harvey is pretty used to Mike looking pathetic. He's taken it a step further tonight though, has sort of a kicked puppy thing going on which doesn't compliment his flushed cheeks and overly bright eyes from too many drinks. Mike just needs a cartoon raincloud over his head, in case every single person in the room couldn't immediately see that he is troubled.

"You're here," Mike says. He seems all at once eager, surprised and fearful. Kicked puppy indeed. Maybe Harvey shouldn't have been so rough to him after his loss at the mock trial.

"I saw you at the Harvard Club and you looked like you could use someone to talk to."

"Oh, the Harvard Club." Mike manages to look even more beaten down. "I didn't think you saw me, you were with…someone."

"And now I'm with you." Harvey grabs his glass as the bartender sets it down and raises it slightly toward Mike before taking a sip.

Mike doesn't say anything as he pointedly takes a sip of his beer and pushes the water glass aside with it as he sets it down. Harvey does wish Mike had won the mock trial, not just because Mike's accomplishments reflect on Harvey, but because Mike seems to crash so hard when he fails. Like he has to display all those deep emotions to the world, share his disappointment with everyone around him. Still, he's one of the smartest people Harvey has ever met and when the emotion he's showing everyone is joy, it's infectious and delightful. Harvey avoids his own emotions, but he'll admit to himself how affecting Mike's are.

"Don't take it so hard, kid, it was just a mock trial."

Mike defends his actions, eventually forgetting his beer and drinking the water as he talks. And Harvey knows he is right, destroying a useful, important work relationship wasn't worth winning a fake trial. Still the longer the Mike talks, the less sense he seems to make. Harvey is pretty sure Mike doesn't notice when he pays the tab and Mike just keeps talking as Harvey leads him outside and hails a cab.

"…it's just that it isn't fair. You gave me the worst advice ever. Mentors don't do that, you're supposed to, you know, ment, no, I mean mentor me, yeah..." Mike says as Harvey gives the cab driver Mike's address. The more worked up he got the slurrier he became and Harvey is glad they don't have very far to go.

At the curb, Harvey pays and waves the cab on, certain that if he leaves, Mike would be unable to unlock his own door and end up sleeping in the hall. He couldn't have that; after all, Mike's appearance did reflect on Harvey.

"You want a beer? I think…maybe I have some." Mike turns toward the fridge. He doesn't have far to go in this matchbox apartment. Harvey looks around and is glad the lights are low. He doesn't need to see Mike's life. Doesn't need to be any more entangled with him than he already is. Though there's a couple crates of records next to Mike's TV and Harvey has to physically restrain himself from going and flipping through them. And a stack of what looks like handmade CDs litter the top of the stereo. He really needs to get out of here.

"No, thanks, I think we've both had enough," Harvey answers. "I just wanted to make sure you got in safely. You should go to bed."

"Go to bed?" The look in Mike's eyes is new to Harvey, something he's maybe glimpsed before, but couldn't read on Mike. Mike is usually such an open book that it's slightly disconcerting not being able to read him. "Never mind," Mike continues, "Never gonna get what I want from you anyway."

"Look, Mike, I'm sorry about the mock trial, the advice. I know you think I wasn't there when you needed me, but I'm not always gonna be there for you. And I trust you enough to know you can do right without me."

 _"'You ever get the feelin'... I don't know, er... when you're in town and someone looks at you all suspicious, like he knows? And then you go out on the pavement and everyone looks like they know too?'"_ Mike has mashed a thick, sort of, Southern accent on to his words.

"What?"

"I'm quotin' movies, Harvey, it's what we do, you know, when you're not mad me, when we, when we're, you know, bantering. When you like me."

"Well, it only works if the quote is relevant to the situation."

"Oh, it's relevant. Relevant, yeah, haven't been listening to what I'm trying to say, Harvey? You're usually all about the details."

"What are you trying to say, Mike?"

It's surprising that Mike can move that fast, as much as he's had to drink, but it isn't until his back is pressed against the door and Mike's mouth is on his that Harvey realizes what's happening. His last thought as Mike's fingers thread up into his hair is that they probably shouldn't do this, but Mike's mouth is soft, hot and insistent.

Harvey reaches his hand up to Mike's neck and does his best to take control of the situation. He tips Mike's head back and kisses him roughly, his fingers digging into the back of Mike's neck as Mike's body relaxes and melts against his. Harvey never should have come up, definitely should not have let himself kiss the kid back. He can feel Mike's erection growing against his hip and he wonders if he'll have the strength to let go when Mike suddenly pulls back, breaks away.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Harvey, I…"

"Hey, it's okay, Mike, relax." Mike's face is pure panic, a second look that Harvey has never seen on him. "Maybe I should go. We can talk about this later." He knows if he stays and tries to help Mike relax they will certain end up crossing a line Harvey should have had more firmly in place.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Harvey, so sorry, I forgot myself." Mike's already opening the door and nearly pushing Harvey out.

It isn't until he is outside hailing a cab that Harvey realizes what Mike had been quoting. His lips curl into a smile and he can't help but laugh, just a little. _Brokeback Mountain_ , Mike, really? Harvey mentally replays the evening's conversation, particularly the drunker parts he'd been ignoring and realizes that maybe Mike really was trying to tell him something he wasn't listening to. Or hadn't wanted to hear. There are boundaries that Harvey will have to carefully reset when Mike's sober and had time to calm down.

***

It's Jenny all over again. Is Mike making a habit of just kissing people, shoving them out the door and fucking everything up? He'd fretted about it all weekend, half hoping Harvey would call, about work if nothing else. But his phone never rang. He couldn't bear to tell Grammy about how he'd fucked up when he saw her on Sunday so he assured her work was great, though he could tell she knew something was wrong.

Mike had left work on Friday replaying Harvey's words in his head, knowing he really had to decide who he was going to be, if he was really up to the opportunity Harvey was offering him. But he'd let his emotions get in the way. Again. Let them make his decision for him.

He doesn't say anything as he crosses Harvey's office, waiting silently until Harvey looks up from his computer. He hands the resignation letter over in the too bright office. It's like the universe wants to highlight his every failure in blinding sunlight. For just a second Mike misses his old life, a life where you could hide in the shadows, where you were supposed to be in the dark.

"What is this?" Harvey lays the envelope on the desk in front of him.

"My resignation." Mike was up half the night rewording it over and over, so that Harvey was in no way implicated, so that it merely seemed like Mike couldn't hack it with the big boys. Everyone would assume he was just slinking away after his loss at the mock trial.

"Mike." Harvey's tone forces Mike to look up. Mike is proud when he met Harvey's eyes without flinching. "Have I done something to make you want to resign?"

"No. No! It was me, Harvey, this definitely isn't about you."

"Has someone else at the firm done something or said something to you? Maybe about the mock trial loss?" Harvey's unwavering gaze is intimidating and Mike thinks again how he'd never want to be on the wrong end of Harvey Specter in the court room.

"No, it doesn't have anything to with the firm."

The intensity of Harvey's gaze increases and Mike does his best not to squirm. He feels like an ant under a magnifying glass. God, why does Harvey's office have to have so much glass? Everything about this room feels like exposure.

Without saying anything, Harvey looks down at the envelope. He picks it up and turns it over in his hands for a second before opening a drawer and slipping it inside and closing it in. There's a thick file on the desk that Harvey picks up.

"If you think you want to resign, then clearly we need to have a serious talk. But if it isn't about something that happened at Pearson Hardman then maybe now, in this room, isn't the time?" Mike thinks it's a question, but Harvey makes it feel much more like a statement. "I'm going to hold onto this letter, but I want you to take some time to decide if you really want to do this. In the mean time, get to work."

Harvey passes the file to Mike and looks away, dismissing him, returning his attention to his computer and his own work.

Mike stands for a second, feeling stunned and like he completely lost control of the situation. Donna smiles when he passes, but Mike doesn't stop to talk. It seems he isn't going to be fired for kissing his boss, that he didn't need to head it off by offering his resignation but Harvey has turned as unreadable as stone. Glad to still have his job, he wonders if he will ever be able to meet Harvey's eyes again without burning with humiliation for revealing how he really felt. Or at least the humiliation that he quoted _Brokeback Mountain_. Mike groans inwardly, his whole body uncomfortable at the memory.

The Luthor Pharmaceuticals case is engrossing and Mike finds himself able to push everything else out of his head. Still, it has been almost two full days since he's seen Harvey and he's begun to wonder if Harvey is avoiding him. Surely Mike's reading too much into it, since it doesn't seem like Harvey. Mike guesses he should be less surprised when he leaves the office at nine and finds Harvey waiting next to his bike.

"Let's get a drink, kid. I think we have something to talk about."

Mike is pretty sure that Harvey can hear how fast his heart is suddenly beating.

***

Harvey rarely feels overwhelmed, but this week began with a few too many fires to put out. So much work that Mike's attempted resignation was a tiny, flickering candle flame next to the roaring fires his clients seemed to be stuck in. Maybe he shouldn't have left Mike alone so long to stew over that kiss. It's no secret that Harvey has a lot of sex. The secret is how many of the people Harvey has sex with are men. And he can't deny the down low flutter he feels every time he remembers the needy want in Mike's kiss. Harvey needs to make sure that Mike understands that it can't happen again. Clearing the air will surely clear the twist of lust he feels every time he looks at Mike's soft mouth.

"You pick the place," he tells Mike as he hails a cab.

Rex's is not a place Harvey would run into anyone he knows, which makes it perfect. He wonders how many extra years the Auchentoshen he's drinking has aged on the shelf, since everyone around them is drinking light beer and disgustingly sugary cocktails.

"And the plaintiff," Mike continues, "has to be shadiest character I've ever seen. I know we won't go to trial, but I think I dug up enough on him that Luthor can countersue and take down Winston's company completely."

The eagerness to please in Mike's words is so thick it is almost visible in the air between them.

"That's great, Mike." Harvey lifts a finger to signal for another round. "Finally decide you wanted to be a lawyer after all?" The look of indignation Mike gets is completely worth it.

"Why do you keep me around, Harvey, if you don't think I'm the best?"

"Does this mean I should tear up your resignation letter?"

Mike's face flashes from indignant straight to guilty. So, he is still thinking about the kiss, too.

"Harvey, I don't want, I mean I didn't, um, I was drunk. I am so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise I'll be professional in the future. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my job."

Harvey takes a second, letting Mike sweat while he sips the fresh drink that appears at his elbow.

"It's okay, Mike, really. I am flattered that you like me so much."

"I was really drunk." That flicker from the other night passes over Mike's face again. Panic and something else.

"I said it's okay. But yes we should keep things professional. I'm in a position where it would look like I'm taking advantage of you," Harvey finishes just as a hand claps down on Mike's shoulder.

"Mike! Hey, man, it's been a long time! What are you up to these days?"

"Dean, wow, dude, I didn't even know you were still in New York."

"Yeah, man, what are you up to?" The guy glances at Harvey, taking him in in a way that almost makes Harvey feel dirty and yet somehow complicit in whatever is happening right now.

"Oh, Harvey, this is my, uh, my friend Dean. Dean, Harvey. Harvey and I work together." While he speaks Mike's eyes remain locked on Dean's mouth. Harvey has to admit that it is a very pretty mouth.

"Cool, cool," Dean says as he shakes Harvey's hand, then immediately turns his focus back to Mike. "Man, I'll let you work, but you gonna be around for a while? We should catch up."

"Yeah, totally." Mike seems transfixed as Dean walks away. Harvey also has to admit it's very pretty ass to watch walk away.

"What was that?" Harvey asks, doing his best to keep his voice level. He signals for another drink.

"Oh, nothing, just an old friend."

"A getting you in trouble friend, like Trevor, or a _Brokeback Mountain_ friend?"

Mike flushes hard, the deep red visible even in the dim bar light. "He's, it's," he pauses, breathing deeply. "Weren't you saying that our relationship is professional? I don't think I should talk about all aspects of my life with my boss." The blush betrays the hard look Mike is going for but Harvey backs off.

"You're right," he says turning and finishing his drink as the new one arrives, "I'm sorry. Strictly professional. I'm glad you aren't resigning."

Mike chatters on nervously about the Luthor Pharmaceuticals case while Harvey signals the bartender for the tab. Mike is on a roll about the case as they walk out to hail a cab. The street is dark and empty and Harvey is reaching for his phone when a cab finally pulls up. He opens the door and indicates 'in' for Mike.

Mike shakes his head, "Naw, you go ahead, I'm gonna go catch up with Dean."

Harvey grasps that Make's nervous chattering wasn't about him at all. "Dean."

"Yeah, uh…"

Harvey fists the short hair at the back of Mike's head as best he can as he pulls their mouths together. He feels Mike flinch then press against him. He reaches his other hand up, cupping Mike's jaw, squeezing a little until Mike's mouth opens and lets him in. Harvey grinds into Mike's hip, deepening the kiss until they are both panting. He moves his hands to Mike's lapels and pushes him gently back, straightening his jacket at the same time.

"Have fun tonight," he says getting into the cab. Fortunately the mirrors are angled right so Harvey doesn't have to turn around to see that Mike is still standing on the curb staring dumbly after the cab.

That definitely wasn't the professional response. Harvey is losing control of this situation. First he'd had too much to drink and let jealousy, let emotion rule him and now he'll never get to sleep for thinking about how willing Mike felt when Harvey kissed him.

In the morning Mike isn't in his cube when Harvey comes in but Harvey is gratified to find all the Luthor Pharmaceuticals files on his desk. Mike arrives only minutes before Mr. Luthor is expected. He looks clean and well pressed, but haunted, too. Like he's been up thinking about Harvey's bad behavior as much as Harvey had. Or like Mike had been up all night with Dean. But there isn't time to dwell on which it is or talk about it though; he can see Donna approaching with the client.

"Mr. Luthor," Harvey says, getting up to shake his hand and indicating to the couch. "This is my associate, Mike Ross. I think you'll find he's been a great help to this case."

"Really," Luthor purrs, giving Mike a downright lascivious once over. "Well then, let's get down to it shall we." His eyes stay on Mike as he sits down; stay a little too long before switching back to Harvey.

There isn't anything to do but start presenting their countersuit and so Harvey does. It is a long meeting made more unbearable by Mr. Luthor. His ridiculous eyefucking seems to have entranced Mike. Mike's watching every move Luthor makes, like Harvey isn't even in the room. And Harvey can not even deny how charismatic Luthor is. Nor can he deny how possessive he suddenly feels of his associate.

Finally they settle what to include in the suit and Luthor seems very pleased with the outcome. Harvey walks him to the door, leaving Mike to put the files back in order.

As they shake hands, Mr. Luthor leans in, way too far into Harvey's personal space and says, "Your associate was as good as you said." He licks his lips. "The younger ones always need training, don't they?" Harvey cannot believe this guy.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, if you say so. But, I think, once this deal's done, I might offer Mike some training on my own." Harvey has definitely never bothered to describe someone's walk before but Luther definitely saunters. And looks good doing it. Harvey hates him.

***

The work to put together the Luthor deal is actually kind of exciting. Mike feels like it is his case. It doesn't hurt that Mr. Luthor starts calling him about the details instead of Harvey. It is even less painless how incredibly attractive his client is. His client. Yeah, Mike really likes that, being the go-to guy.

"Your eye for detail is incredible," Luthor purrs into the phone.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. I'm really just doing my job." Mike tries to sound professional but he is definitely smiling his way through this conversation.

"You do really good work, Ross. I hope Harvey rewards you well for it. You deserve it for how good you are. I'll see you on Monday when I come to sign the rest of the papers?"

"Yes, yes sir. I'll be there."

"I'm looking forward to it." Mike can almost believe Mr. Luthor is hitting on him, his voice is so smooth, it just sounds like sex. "I'm looking forward to it, too, sir. I'll see you then." He hangs up the phone.

Mike knows it's ridiculous but he feels giddy. This has been such a hard week. Not just because of all his failures between cases and the mock trial, but all the confusion and awkwardness with Harvey, too. It just feels really nice to have someone recognize how hard he works. To have someone appreciate him. To be good at something.

"Who was that on the phone?" Harvey's voice snaps Mike out of his reverie.

"Oh, Mr. Luthor had some questions about the case."

"So, you called him? Instead of passing the information on to me?"

"No, no, he called me. I didn't think it would look good to make him wait. I was just trying to do a good job."

"He called you?" Harvey's face is stone again. Unreadable. Mike nods in response, not even sure what he's done this time to disappoint Harvey.

Harvey stares intently at him for a second and then walks away.

Lunch tastes like dust and Mike almost can't focus on the briefs he has to proof before the day is over. When Mike goes to ask him a question, he learns Harvey is apparently gone for the day. Donna gives him a look like he's done something wrong so Mike doesn't even bother to call Harvey.

It isn't even fair that he feels this jacked up about Harvey's disappointment when he doesn't even know why. Plus, Harvey had kissed _him_ last time and yeah, Harvey was drunk, but it had been extremely intense. Mike realizes he actually resents how much he wants Harvey. Maybe he actually can't go through with this lawyer thing because he can't do it without Harvey and he does not think he can bear the emotional up and downs in addition to the work. He can't do this without mentoring. Real mentoring and Harvey has barely been there for him lately. Not since Mike's drunken mistake and certainly not since whatever had happened the other night after Harvey had told him to keep it professional.

Stupidly, Mike is even more surprised when he finds Harvey waiting for him outside.

"Hey, rookie. Let's go not have a drink." Harvey crosses his arms over his chest and waits.

It takes Mike far too long to decide what that means and he knows he sounds far too eager when he agrees.

The waiting car actually has a bike rack on it and inside it smells like Asian food. In a good way. Like he can read Mike's mind Harvey says, "Not drinking means you'll need your strength. I got dinner."

Mike does his best not to squirm in his seat. That was more than implication. Mike feels nearly drunk on this knowledge. He knows he should be thinking about consequences, not implications, but after the rollercoaster he's been on he just wants something good to happen, and he can feel it, this is good. But he is a little surprised when Harvey steers them to Mike's apartment instead of Harvey's condo.

Mike barely hangs up his bike and sets down the food before Harvey crushes him against the wall and is kissing his breath away. The urgency of the previous kisses is gone. This kiss feels more like seduction and less like desperation. Harvey's tongue slips against Mike's, coaxing a soft mewling noise that Mike's certain he's never made before. Harvey slows the kiss and brushes his fingers over Mike's cheek.

"Hungry?" Harvey asks when he pulls away. Mike's a little disoriented but Harvey's already opening the bag and scanning the kitchen as if he's determining whether it's clean enough to eat in. He dismisses Mike's offer for help, so Mike goes and puts on music, unsure what else to do. He has copies of the mixes Harvey made for Ray, though he had to beg Ray not to tell Harvey.

Harvey laughs as the music starts. "I hope you didn't steal this from Ray." He's smiling when Mike walks up to hm.

"No, Donna lets me into your office at night so I can copy everything myself." Mike actually feels more at ease than he has in weeks, maybe since before he so stupidly agreed to run drugs for Trevor.

"If I ever find out that's true, both you and Donna are so fired." But Harvey's still smiling as he turns back to spooning food from cartons onto plates.

It is just Chinese food, but it's like really good, fancy Chinese food. Mike doesn't even recognize half of it. And he didn't realize how hungry he is until he starts eating. Harvey's laid out a beer and a glass of water for each of them. Mike's not entirely sure he's ever sat at this table with someone else and eaten. It's like his apartment has somehow become less familiar, full of places he hasn't yet explored.

"You understand that this is a really bad idea, right?"

"Like eating before swimming?"

Harvey laughs again and Mike is suddenly aware of just how much he enjoys being the cause of that sound.

They are almost finished when Harvey brings it up again.

"It's important, Mike, that if we do this, it stays outside of the office. This is crossing some pretty serious lines. Pearson Hardman frowns on fraternization."

"I know the employee conduct code, Harvey, I could dictate it to you."

"Sure, smart ass, but do you really know what you're getting into?"

Mike doesn't answer. Just finishes eating. No, he doesn't know what he's getting into. He feels like a hormone jacked up teenager who isn't sure what move to make or how to act and he's almost a little frustrated that Harvey seems so smooth and relaxed about the whole thing. But really, Mike hasn't known what he was doing since he stumbled into that hotel conference room and met Harvey. One more step into the unknown isn't so scary. He's game. Well, maybe, if Harvey is willing to admit that he wants this as much as Mike does.

"I understand," Mike says, standing to gather their plates, "that you want me so much you kissed me to keep me from going home with Dean." Harvey is just watching him when Mike looks back. Unreadable. "Mr. Luthor's attention made you a little jealous too, didn't it?" Mike is smirking now; he can't help himself.

Harvey reaches out whip-fast and pulls Mike into his lap, one arm pinning Mike against him, the other hand traveling up to circle the back of Mike's neck.

"This is what I want." And his mouth is on Mike's. This time it isn't seduction or desperation. This kiss is something else. Power. Desire. Lust. And Mike just falls into it, against Harvey. Feeling the heat of Harvey's body even through their shirts, Mike pulls back a little to nip at Harvey's lower lip before opening up to another kiss to be lost in. Eventually the pressure of Harvey's hand on the back of Mike's neck lessens and he pulls back a little.

"Is there a more comfortable place in your apartment than this kitchen chair?"

Mike nods and struggles out of Harvey's lap, feeling boneless and awkward. He's unsure again. Unsure where to lead Harvey, but really he's so far out of his depth that it seems obvious that everything should be left up to Harvey.

"Couch or bed?" He asks finally, pretty sure it's obvious how nervous he just got. Like a goddamn teenager. How does this Harvey do this to him?

Harvey's gaze is as intense as always, but it's brighter, playful, full of promise.

"Bed," he answers. "If you're sure you're comfortable with that?"

A week ago he threw himself at Harvey and here Harvey is, still making sure he's consenting. Ever the lawyer.

"I’m sure," Mike says and awkwardly leads the way.

***

"Do you want, I mean, uh, should I be naked?" Mike asks his voice echoing with his insecurity about the whole thing.

"No, maybe not just yet." Harvey strips off his tie and shirt, and slips off his shoes. He nods for the same from Mike and turns to the bed, laying down on top of the covers in just his trousers and white undershirt. Mike strips down to his pants and an a-shirt. Harvey watches propped on one elbow and gestures for Mike to come over, when Mike finally turns to face him. For someone usually fairly graceful Mike is surprisingly awkward as he clambers onto the bed next to Harvey. Harvey has to reach and arrange him until they are lying on their sides facing each other, so close that a kiss is only an inch away.

"You're sure about this?" Harvey asks again, very softly, speaking almost directly into Mike's mouth. Mike's like a skittish colt and Harvey needs to gentle him a little before this goes any further.

"Yes. Yes, Harvey, please." Mike's voice is pitched strangely with a desperation that Harvey hasn't heard from him before. Harvey reaches one hand up and cups Mike's cheek, moving the other just under Mike's shirt to feel the heat of his bare skin.

"Harvey."

"Yes?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please kiss me."

Harvey is happy to oblige. He leans the barest inch forward and presses his mouth to Mike's, gently though Mike immediately pushes forward for more, Harvey holds him in check, just kissing softly. After a minute or so, Mike relaxes into it, kissing back at the pace Harvey's set. It becomes so slow and easy that it's almost like being asleep, like dream-time kisses. Harvey lets his mouth drift across Mikes jaw, the little hollow below his ear, the curve of Mike's neck. Mike is moaning softly and pushing his body against Harvey's hand, Harvey's body. Harvey slips his thigh between Mike's and lets his hands drift, too, pushing Mike's shirt up and tracing the contours of Mike's torso with his fingers, moving his mouth back to Mike's, to fall back into the dream kisses.

They move slowly, turning, shifting, adjusting until their bodies are molded together perfectly, touching in all the right places, just enough distance in others to still reach and stroke and touch. Mike's become more bold, pushing up Harvey's own shirt, letting his fingers flutter over Harvey's nipples, hard now, down his abs, over his waist. Even tracing lightly and teasingly across Harvey's waistband.

Time has become a relative and unknown thing, no longer measured by anything but their breaths, by Mike's occasional soft moan or tiny whimper when Harvey accidentally tickles. Fifteen minutes, an hour, a month, who knows? They all pass before Mike's breath becomes more ragged (Harvey's too, though he's not sure he's ready to admit how much this is affecting him) and Mike pushes closer to Harvey, his dick hardening a little more at every contact.

"More?" Harvey asks.

"Yes, oh god, yes, please." Harvey loves how eager Mike's response seems and he pulls back a little, half sitting to gain the best access to Mike's fly. He undoes the belt and zipper and pushes on Mike's hip to make him lift so Harvey can shuffle Mike's pants off. Mike makes it a little more complicated by trying to half sit and struggle out of his shirt before lying back down.

Harvey settles back, re-propped on his elbow and looks. Mike gazes back, almost looking hurt, but Harvey can see it isn't that. Mike doesn't know what to do. Not that he isn't experienced in sex, but he doesn't know what to do to please Harvey and that is the thing he wants the most. Harvey wonders if he should have some guilt about this, whether it's abuse of his power, but he doesn't think it is. He thinks this is what Mike's always wanted.

"Do you want to please me, Mike?"

Mike's eyes go wide at the question and he kind of chokes on his answer. "Yes." Harvey reaches out and strokes his hands down Mike's chest and Mike shudders delightfully. "What about you?" he asks.

"Do I want you to please me? Yes, Mike, I do."

Mike blushes at that and seems to need to find his courage again before he speaks, "No, I mean, what about your clothes?"

Harvey laughs and gets up from the bed, stripping off all his clothes though Mike is still in boxers. Mike's eyes never leave Harvey's body, trailing over every part like he is trying to memorize it. And well, it's Mike, so he is memorizing it. Harvey likes the idea that Mike will be able to conjure up images of him naked at the most inappropriate times. Harvey wonders if he can't find some sort of trigger to make that happen at will.

He lies back down on his side pulling Mike to him and kissing him again, harder this time, pressing his desire. Mike gasps and very willingly throws himself into it, their teeth nearly clashing in Mike's eagerness to get closer, deeper with Harvey.

Harvey pulls back and looks at Mike. "What do you want, Mike?"

Mike falters, maybe unsure of what he wants or unable to articulate it to Harvey, which is kind of funny, since usually Mike never seems to shut up.

"I want you, Harvey."

"Want me how?"

"Like, this. This is nice."

"So," Harvey tries to keep his smile out of his voice, "you just want to keep kissing and not do anything more?"

"No," Mike answers a little too loud, too fast.

"Then tell me what you want."

"I want to touch you, I want, uh, oh god, Harvey, I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

Mike's face actually steels, like he's decided this is real and he's really doing this. "My cock," he grits out, "I want you to make me come." He looks defiant as he says it, as if Harvey would deny him at this point. And really Harvey does want to deny him, to drag it out and make Mike beg, but not tonight. There will be more time for that later, once he's got Mike calmed down with the idea of the whole thing.

"Make you come? What a dirty little mouth you have." Harvey moves in to kiss that mouth before Mike can say anything else. This kiss grows fast, becoming more frantic. Mike is struggling, trying to get the leverage to grind against Harvey's hip. Harvey moves back a little and Mike falls face down on the bed, tipped by the overbalance of his attempt to press into Harvey.

Harvey always spanks once without asking, just to see what response is. Many a partner have issued a sharp, "ow" and looked at him glaringly. Gratifyingly, Mike moans, pumps his hips into the bed and then pushes his ass back up into Harvey hand. Unable to resist, Harvey slaps again to a slightly more lascivious response. He slides up the bed pushing Mike to his side so he can reach his mouth better. "Did you like that?" he asks into Mike's mouth, receiving a satisfied moan and look of mild embarrassment in return. Harvey reaches between their bodies and strokes Mikes cock lightly over his boxers. "These need to come off." If his desperation weren't so satisfying to Harvey, Mike would look almost ridiculous in how hard he tries to hurry out of them and move back against Harvey. They kiss for a second before shifting so they are lined up more evenly. Harvey reaches between their bodies and wraps his hand around Mike's very stiff erection. He jerks Mike slowly at first, watching his face as Mike simultaneously seems to bliss out and crack back to attention. Harvey turns his hips a little until their bodies align and wraps his hand tightly around both of them, pressing their cocks together and speeding up his stroke.

"You liked being spanked." Harvey says firmly.

"Yes."

"Did you think you deserved it?"

Mikes brow creases, concentration torn between Harvey's words and what Harvey's hand is doing on his dick. "No," he whispers.

"No?"

"No."

"You're telling me you haven't been bad?"

Mike's eyes roll back and he pushes into Harvey's hand, trying to match his strokes. "No, I have..."

"You have been bad?"

"No I haven't. I haven't, I've been good, Harvey," Mike pants out, barely able to pull the words together. Harvey squeezes their cocks and speeds up his strokes.

"Good?"

"Yes, I've done everything you asked. I try so hard. I've been good Harvey, I have." Harvey feels his own balls start to tighten, from his strokes, from Mike's innocent earnestness.

"You have, Mike, you've been a good boy, my very good boy," Harvey purrs into his ear and immediately Mike's body tenses and his hips buck harder into Harvey's hand until he's coming all over both of them, Harvey's hand and cock, both their stomachs. "My good, sweet boy," Harvey whispers into his ear as Mike shudders, his body relaxing against Harvey.

Harvey reaches for a soft corner of the sheet and cleans them both up best he can. When he lies back down, Mike doesn't turn his face back up, but nuzzles and presses into Harvey as close as he can, as if the contact will dissolve his mild humiliation at coming from Harvey's words.

"Mike, look at me." Mike raises his head, the blush evident in the dim light clearly more than just exertion. "Kiss me." Mike happily obliges. "Do you want to please me?" Harvey asks when he finally breaks the kiss.

"Oh yes."

"How?"

"I want, uh, I want to make you come."

Harvey smiles and reaches up to trace is thumb along Mike's swollen lips.

"How?"

Mike swallows, either unsure what to say or unsure how to ask for it. "With my mouth?" he asks finally.

"Yes, please. However you want. I’m sure whatever you do will please me." But Harvey continues to kiss him, to stroke him. Mike's like a wild horse again, needing to be pulled back, reined in, gentled and controlled.

Eventually Mike becomes bolder and starts nipping along Harvey's jaw line, moving down his neck. The pace is agonizingly slow, but enjoyable as Mike examines every part of Harvey with his mouth: collarbones, shoulders, nipples, abs, a brief (and surprisingly ticklish) lick into Harvey's belly button, moving down to the point of no return.

It's a little surprising how long it takes Mike to get to Harvey's cock. He presses his face into the deep groove where Harvey's thigh meets his torso, wetly kissing the space before fearlessly moving to Harvey's balls, licking them over carefully, then more roughly before finally flattening his tongue and licking up the length of Harvey's now very hard cock. Harvey reaches down and cups the back of Mike's head gently, forcing him to look up.

"Do you want to do this?"

Mike's eyes nearly roll back, though seemingly from longing, not exasperation. "Please, Harvey." It sounds deliciously close to begging.

"What do you want to do?"

Mike shivers. "Suck your cock."

Harvey shivers a little too. So willing.

"Suck my cock, Mike. Do a good job, make me come, like I made you come."

Mike bends his head down and wraps his mouth around as much of Harvey's cock as he can, keeping his hand firmly wrapped around the base to keep from taking him too deep. He works slowly at first, making a counterpoint counterpane of strokes between his hand and his mouth, eventually daring to look up at Harvey from under his lashes, his pink mouth stretch lasciviously around the head of Harvey's cock.

Harvey lets out a shuddering breath and smiles, letting Mike see how much he likes it. Mike devotes himself to the task, varying speed and pressure, taking Harvey deeper and deeper into his mouth, his throat. At one point, Harvey sees tears leak from the edges of Mike's squeezed shut eyes, from the effort he's making to swallow all of Harvey's cock.

Harvey lets his fingers twine up into Mike hair, stroke them down his back. He imagines forcing Mike to hold his hands behind his back while Harvey fucks his mouth, he imagines pulling out right now and coming on Mike's face, ruining that innocent face with his come. It's too much and Harvey feels the white break of his orgasm churning low in his belly, racing up his spine.

"I’m gonna come." It's fair to give Mike warning, this once.

To his credit, Mike squeezes tighter with his hands and sucks, slowing and swallowing everything Harvey gives him until he pulls off and rolls to the side, wigging up to get his head back up to the pillow, where he buries his face in Harvey's neck again.

"Kiss me and go to sleep, good boy," Harvey whispers and Mike whimpers and obeys. Letting Harvey taste himself, his triumph on Mike's lips.

Ten minutes later, an hour, a week, Mike is asleep and Harvey is staring at the ceiling, the apartment lit from the bright New York nighttime outside the windows. If he does this with Mike he's crossing so many lines, professional and personal. He knows it's wrong to take advantage of his position of power over Mike, but Mike, as always, at work and now in bed, seems so willing, so eager. Harvey hasn't been romantically involved with a coworker in a long time. It's been an even longer time since he's been romantically involved with someone he's topping. Because he knows that's what this will be if he lets himself do it. Mike is naturally submissive. He won't even take that much training, as eager to please as he is.

Finally unable to bear it, Harvey gets up. Mike snuffles and wiggles into the space Harvey left but doesn't wake. Harvey finds his clothes and after a minute, leaves a note.

In the cab on the way back to his condo, Harvey manages to completely talk himself out of the entire thing. It's not worth jeopardizing their amazing working relationship. It seems unlikely that either of them could really bring the kind of commitment that this kind of relationship would require. And surely Mike is independent enough that he'd never agree to what Harvey really wants from him anyway.

He's made his case to himself, exhausted all the arguments by the time he falls into his own bed. But just as he falls asleep, alone, feeling an emptiness where the warmth of Mike's body had been, Harvey knows he's already gone too far. There's no going back.

***

There's sunlight on Mike's face as he wakes and he panics for a second about being late for work. The he remembers it's Saturday. Then he panics again because that doesn't matter anymore, Harvey expects when he expects him and Mike doesn't always know when that is. And Harvey… isn't here.

Mike sits up and looks around. His clothes are strewn around, which actually isn't anything new, but he's experiencing a very clear memory of how they got strewn around and he shivers a little at the memory before he starts to panic again at Harvey being gone.

But really, what did he think? That Harvey was going spend all night cuddling with him and make him pancakes in the morning?

Mike feels kind of sticky and gross and his mouth tastes like, well, even without Harvey here to kiss him like some idiotic high school fantasy of romance, Mike should probably brush his teeth. He showers and pulls on clean jeans and a, well, the t-shirt's cleanliness is questionable, but it doesn't matter, it's not like there's anyone here to see. It isn't until he realizes that he's really hungry that Mike finds Harvey's note:

 **  
_Didn't want to wake you trying to find coffee. See you in a bit._   
**

As if on cue there's a knock at the door and Mike jumps up, startled and so very relieved.

"Harv…" he starts as he opens the door, the name catching in his throat as an unknown delivery guy hands him a bag and walks away.

The bag contains a cup of coffee, a bagel, lox, cream cheese, a scone and box of Pop Tarts. The disappointment that Harvey isn't with it overshadows the tinge of glee Mike feels that Harvey had ordered both what he would want Mike to have and what Mike would have gotten for himself. He sips the coffee and wonders if all this food will fill the hole that is steadily growing in Mike's stomach. It doesn't feel like hunger though. It feels like regret and rejection.

Mike's half way through the box of Pop Tarts when Harvey texts: **_Sorry, meant to be back but got a client call._** Mike has to take a deep breath and think for a minute so he doesn't reply with something needy and stupid. **_It's cool, need help?_** All he gets back is **_I'll let you know._**

Unsure what else to do, Mike kicks around his apartment for a while, cleaning it for once, as if that might bring Harvey back. He checks his work email far too many times to see if Harvey needs anything. He talks himself out of texting Harvey about 654 times. He goes to buy groceries. Well potato chips and Red Bull. A sandwich from the deli on the corner that he can't even remember after he's eaten it.

Mike sits on the couch, the afternoon light fading. He wishes he had someone to call, but there isn't anyone. Trevor is long gone. He can't imagine explaining fucking Harvey to Rachel, Jenny or his Grammy. He wants to call Harvey, but he probably shouldn't do that.

He tips his head back and closes his eyes. Why does he feel so anxious anyway? It was Harvey waiting outside for him, Harvey who kissed him (well, after that one drunk time Mike did it). Harvey fed him and even flirted a little. Harvey made him come. Harvey, Harvey, fuck Mike can remember Harvey's face as Mike sucked him off, so open, he wanted it, Mike knows. But he was gone when Mike got up and maybe Mike doesn't have anything left but the memories. He's smart, Harvey's smart. They both know this could hurt their working relationship (stubbornly Mike doesn't care) or their personal relationship (stubbornly Mike is mad that they don't really have one outside of work).

Because both his brain and body are against him, Mike feels himself starting to get hard as he remembers everything Harvey said to him last night. He's just deciding that, pathetically, he'll probably spend the rest of the weekend masturbating and moping when his phone dings and startles the fuck out of him.

 ** _Come by my place later?_** Mike feels like that has so much promise, could mean so many things, but he doesn’t want to presume. He's definitely learned not to do that with Harvey.

 ** _Need my help?_** Mike replies, hoping that it's as casual and work-oriented as he means it to be.

 **  
_Something like that. Let's make it 8. Eat first._   
**

Mike really isn't sure how to take that.

***

From the look on the kid's face when he opens the door, Harvey is sure Mike's spent the day winding himself up about the previous evening. He is wearing a suit, which almost makes Harvey laugh, since it's eight on a Saturday night, but clearly Mike wants to be prepared for anything, since Harvey gave him no indication what to expect. And it isn't out of place, since Harvey himself is just back from a client meeting to close the Luthor Pharmaceuticals deal and is dressed accordingly.

Truthfully, Harvey spent much of the day obsessing in a way he never does, especially since he already knew what the outcome should be. Something in the way Luthor had asked after Mike had shaken something loose in Harvey's mind. He told himself on the way home that he was the guy who always got what he wanted, who made the impossible happen and who did it with enough confidence to convince the rest of the world. All he needs to do now is lay it out on the table for Mike. Harvey's a closer. Harvey is The Closer. He knows to do this he doesn't just need to make an offer; he needs to demonstrate his case.

"Mike, we need to talk."

Harvey doesn't even feel bad when Mike's false smile falters. He's in control here. He can bring the smile back if he wants. When he wants.

"Harvey, if this is about the other night…" Harvey cuts him off before he can finish.

***

"The other night? That isn't going to happen again." Harvey's face is implacable.

Mike feels his heart bottom out. He thought maybe his worrying all day had prepared him for the worst, but it didn't prepare him for anything; he'd still had hope. Now that was slipping away.

"Harvey, I..."

"Don't interrupt me, Mike. I'll excuse it this time, but I'm counting strikes against you after that."

"Strikes? Harvey..."

"And that's one strike. Now listen to me. Are you listening? Just nod if you are."

Mike nods.

"From here on out you are going to exactly what I say. If you decide that you do not want to do as I say, your safeword is 'Veritas.'"

Safeword? Mike's despair rapidly switches to confusion, but he's definitely listening. The irony of the safeword isn't lost on him, though he's not sure he's ready to admit that he's in a place with Harvey where he's going to need a safeword.

"Do you understand and consent to this? You can answer out loud."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Mike's head is swimming. This is a much more intense request for consent than previously. This is something much deeper and he's pretty sure he should be scared. Especially because of the harsh way Harvey is looking at him right now.

"Uh, sir. Yes, sir?"

"Excellent. From now on, when we are inside my home, you will speak only when permitted and you will do exactly as I say. These rules do not apply at work and we will continue to have a normal professional relationship there. Do you understand?"

Mike opens his mouth to answer, but catches himself and nods. It seems Harvey smiles a little at that and his expression is almost tender. He reaches out and strokes the side of Mike's face. Mike can't help but lean into the touch.

"Take off your jacket and shoes. Sit on the couch and loosen your tie. Don't do anything else until I return." The gentle touch on Mike's cheek is withdrawn and he stands frozen, deer in the headlights, watching Harvey move into the back of the condo.

Without leaving the entryway, Mike toes off his shoes and lines them up on the wall next to the door. He slips out of his jacket, folds it carefully and leaves it on a chair. Once on the couch he loosens his tie and unbuttons his top button. After a minute, he undoes the second one as well.

Seconds tick past, become minutes. He imagines that he can hear Harvey moving or talking further back in the condo, but he's not sure he really can. The couch is comfortable but Mike realizes he's rigid with tension and shifts a bit, trying to relax. He reaches nervously to roll up his sleeves but stops when he realizes Harvey didn't tell him to do that. He takes a deep breath. Has Harvey forgotten him? How long has he been sitting here?

Harvey's steps are silent when he returns and Mike does his best not to jump when Harvey suddenly appears in the doorway. He sets a glass of water on the coffee table in front of Mike.

"In case you get thirsty."

Mike nods, not sure what else to do. Does he have to wait for Harvey to tell him to drink? He's becoming increasingly confused about how this is punishment. Maybe Harvey really isn't going to touch him again. Mike aches just thinking about it. He doesn't know if he can stand that, not after finally having had sex with Harvey. He'd have to quit his job; he couldn't go back to how things were before.

"Feel free to drink as much as you want. I'm sure sitting there wondering whether or not I'm going fuck you is hard work." Harvey leaves the room again, not even looking to see Mike's reaction. Which is somewhere between stunned, gleeful and anxious. And so very relieved. Now if only Harvey would please come back and just touch him. Sometimes having an eidetic memory is a curse, or a blessing. Mike isn't really sure which it is now as he remembers Harvey's hands on him in his apartment, in his own bed. Remembers the way Harvey had kissed him for what seemed like hours, slowly coaxing Mike to such a level of desperation that Mike felt like he'd do anything for Harvey, anything at all if Harvey would please just never stop. Mike lets his breath out all in a rush. He's so much more tense than he was even a few minutes ago. He's not even sure if he's ready for full-on gay sex with Harvey and yet he trusts, somehow, that Harvey won't do anything he doesn't want. Then he remembers that he has a safeword now. He shivers a little, wondering just what Harvey's going to do that he needs a safeword. Mike doesn't know a lot about masochism or whatever, but his head flashes with whatever popular culture has left him with: Harvey in leather, Harvey spanking him with a paddle, Harvey tying him up to brass bedposts using hemp rope. Mike almost laughs at the image; he is pretty sure it won't go down like that at all, but at this point he'll gladly do anything that means Harvey is touching him. He's so worked up when Harvey returns that he feels like he might hyperventilate and pass out or something stupid.

Harvey stands in front of him, his crotch at nearly eye level. He reaches out and cups a hand around the back of Mike's neck and instantly Mike feels calmer, is sure this is going to be okay, going to be good. Harvey bends over a little, his face near Mike's now, and reaches down to run a hand over Mike's half-hard cock. The contact ends too quickly as Harvey sits next to Mike, angled into the corner of the couch.

"Just sitting here, getting hard on my couch, Mike? You are apparently a very dirty boy."

Mike wants to protest that he is surely just doing exactly what Harvey set him up to do but he'd already learned enough, at least, to know that probably wasn't the right response. Harvey has lost his own shoes somewhere. He is barefoot, but still in his trousers and vest, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie gone with the jacket, and his top three buttons are undone, revealing just a hint of the tangle of dark hairs on his chest. How Harvey manages to look both relaxed and like a gentleman about to settle in and do some hard work, Mike has no idea. But Harvey is beautiful like this, so striking, commanding and kind looking all at once.

"Come over here and kiss me," Harvey says, his voice low but clear.

Harvey's reclined position makes it awkward but Mike finally settles in, kind of draped over Harvey, their mouths locked together. Harvey's kiss is gentle, responding only to what Mike does and Mike at this moment is very unsure what he is allowed to do. The contact proves to be too much for Mike to bear though, he just needs more. He lets his hands drift up over Harvey's chest, presses the kiss, pushing his tongue into Harvey's mouth, feeling the tiniest scrape of stubble where their chins meet. He groans slightly, in desperation, when Harvey returns and deepens the kiss, cupping his palm at the base of Mike's skull, fingers threading into Mike's hair. Mike shifts, trying to get better purchase without putting all his weight on Harvey. Harvey obliges by pulling his legs up on the couch, and shifting so that Mike is now straddling his lap, his left leg down, braced on the floor. Mike leans forward, furthering their kisses and brushing their cocks together. He doesn't know why he's surprised to find that Harvey is as hard as he is.

The minutes seem like they could tick on into hours and Mike would never get tired of kissing Harvey but he's so hard it's uncomfortable. He wants to turn, press down and just rub up against Harvey, press his erection into Harvey's thigh and get some contact. Harvey seems to sense this and he fists his hand into Mike's hair and pulls him back.

"Sit up and take my dick out of my pants."

Mike reaches first for Harvey's shirt buttons but switches quickly, when Harvey grates out, "No, just the pants."

It surely takes forever for his fumbling hands to unbuckle Harvey's belt and unfasten the button before he has his fingers on Harvey's zipper and releases it down. He struggles a little to shove Harvey's pants and briefs a little way down his hips so he can pull out Harvey's cock.

"Stroke it," Harvey says in voice like graveled darkness. Mike can barely believe he's the cause of that. Harvey's voice sounds like Mike's own cock feels, strained and ready.

Perhaps too gently, Mike wraps his hand around the base of the shaft and strokes up and down a couple times, but Harvey only nods and smirks slightly, when Mike looks to him for instruction. He continues with a soft touch, but he can't help but grip tighter, move a little faster as he feels Harvey's dick thickening in his hand, getting as hard as Mike is inside his very restrictive pants.

"That's enough." Mike stops, unsure if he's displeased Harvey or not. "Get up and go into the bedroom. Take off your clothes and get on your knees at the foot of the bed. You'll see what to do."

Mike starts to get up, suddenly aware of the stiffness in his muscles from the awkward position he's been in, from the tension in his body, from all the blood he has being in his cock or his heart, but certainly not his brain or muscles.

"And take your water. You'll probably need it."

In the bedroom, Mike puts his water glass on a coaster on the bedside table. There's a pillow on the floor at the foot of the bed and Mike stifles the urge to laugh at Harvey's consideration for his knees. He removes his clothes and folds them neatly on the ottoman near the wardrobe. He kneels on the pillow and waits for Harvey.

The wait is interminable, but Mike thinks maybe not as long as he waited on the couch. Harvey comes in and stands in front of him, looking every bit the debauched gentleman. He is stroking his own cock, which pokes out through the diamond shaped opening of his undone pants and shirttails. Mike feels very naked in front of him.

"Put your hands behind your back," Harvey says as he steps forward. "Suck my cock."

Mike does his best. Straining his thighs to get better leverage, swallowing and trying to open his throat when it seems like he might gag. Harvey holds his cock with one hand and rests the other on Mike's head to guide him.

"You are a pretty little cocksucker," Harvey growls, tightening his grip in Mike's hair. "You take it like you love it." He steps back, moving his cock to drag it across Mike's cheek. "On to the bed. Now. Face down."

Mike scrambles to obey, deciding at the last minute to put his hands up over his head instead of at his sides. It must be the right decision because Harvey grabs both wrists in one hand and holds them for a second before smacking Mike's ass really hard.

"That's your one strike for speaking out of turn earlier. Don't ever forget that I decide when you get punished."

It's entirely possible that Mike has never been this turned on before. He's seen spanking porn and BDSM porn and sure it made him hard, but it was porn, that's what porn's supposed to do. This is something else. His muscles ache from straining to reach Harvey's cock, his ass is stinging, he has no idea what's going to happen and he feels so much more relaxed than he has in months. Harvey's in charge. Mike doesn't have to make any decisions; he'll be punished for fucking up and rewarded for pleasing Harvey. He really wants to please Harvey. In fact, he's certain now that it's all he's wanted since they first met. Mike just didn't realize that it could lead to this place.

"Turn over," Harvey commands.

Mike obeys, leaving his hands clasped together over his head. Harvey surveys him for a second from the end of the bed and then climbs up to join him. He slides his body over Mike's and it takes all the self-control Mike has not to buck up against him. The smooth fabric of Harvey's shirt and the stiffer fabric of his vest and trousers, scratch and stroke delightfully over Mike's skin making him feel deliciously hypersensitive. Harvey kisses Mike softly then more fiercely before moving down to explore all of Mike's skin with his lips and tongue. When he's moved low enough, Harvey licks lightly up the length of Mike's cock and sucks it slowly into his mouth before releasing it.

"You really want to come, don't you, rookie?"

Mike looks down at Harvey between his legs, lips wet, Mike's cock obscenely hard next to Harvey's face. He nods. He's never been so proud of his own restraint.

"Okay, let's see if we can make you come."

Harvey stands up and slowly undresses while Mike watches soft golden skin get exposed, layer by layer. Finally naked, Harvey crawls back up the bed, back up Mike's body, coming to rest straddling his stomach, his cock hard and the only thing in Mike's line of sight when he raises his head. Harvey reaches for Mike's wrists and pulls his hands apart, moving them down and pinning them to the bed near his ears. Harvey leans down, his cheek on Mike's, his lips right by Mike's ear.

"This time I'm going to tell you, the next time I'll give you permission to speak, but I'll expect you'll know what to do." He licks up the edge of Mike's ear, making Mike shiver. "Beg for my cock."

"Oh god, I want you, Harvey, please. I want your juicy cock…in my mouth and…"

"Okay, porn king, we aren't making a movie here. Also, I don't want to know what kind of movies you've been watching if that's how you dirty talk. Try telling me about sucking my dick last night. Use that amazing brain of yours and tell me how it felt, exactly what you remember." Harvey sits back up, slowly stroking his cock as if to incentivize Mike. Mike closes his eyes and remembers the night before. "Look at me," Harvey warns and Mike obeys.

"Harvey, last night was amazing. Having you come in my mouth it was like, uh, I don't, I mean, it's not like it was my first time," Mike pauses afraid he shouldn't bring other guys up, but pushes forward when Harvey raises an eyebrow. "It was so different with you. I was surrounded by you, like being possessed. Just smelling you made me hard. Something I didn't even know I had inside me broke open and I just wanted to please you. Like I couldn't be completely satisfied until you were."

Mike looks from Harvey's face, down to his cock and back, trying to catch his breath. Just telling it was making his cock leak precum, reliving how good it had been to be so close to Harvey. "I made you come, Harvey, fuck, it was so amazing. Seeing your face, so open, so full of want for me. It felt like you were filling me, like all that existed was me and you, was my mouth and your cock. Making you come was like winning the fucking lottery. I didn't know it could be like that, like making you come was as good as coming myself. Oh, fuck, Harvey, I want your cock, I want you. I, Jesus Christ, I don't know, I just need that again, need you. Fuck."

Harvey's face is dark, almost terrifying as he leans down to whisper into Mike's mouth, "Let's see if we can't give you what you want." He lifts himself on his knees, freeing Mike from his trapped position on the bed. "C'mon, dirty mouth, scoot down a little, I want to fuck your pretty, pretty face, not smother you to death or break my neck."

Mike rearranges and then lets Harvey arrange him again, hands in the 'hands up' position, Harvey moving up over him, pinning Mike's upper arms with his shins as he angles his cock toward Mike's mouth.

"C'mon, Mike, let's see what you can do with those pretty lips. Let's see if we can make you come with my dick in your mouth." Harvey guides his cock slowly into Mike's mouth, giving Mike a little time to adjust to size of it, but he is already thrusting a little, going a little deeper each time and Mike has to work to take it, to not gag. He relaxes into it though, meeting Harvey's rhythm and finally able to pay attention to the steady stream of words issuing from Harvey's mouth.

"…and fuck your mouth feels so hot and good. I loved watching you come last night, watching you fall apart in my hands, so open and good. I could see in your face how much you wanted me, wanted me to make you mine. You're mine now, aren't you? Your dirty little cocksucking mouth and tight little ass belong to me. God, you look so good like this. Look so good when I make you come, too. I might just leave you naked in all your spare moments, naked and jacking off for me to watch, see how your face looks, see how you give yourself to me every single time. Come for me, Mike, grab your cock and come for me."

Harvey lifts his left knee, releasing one of Mike's hands. He struggles to wrap it around his cock, but it doesn't take much. It's like his orgasm is ripped from him by Harvey's words, still running on above him. He comes, searing pleasure up his spine as he splatters over his own stomach, he's whimpering and he realizes Harvey is moving, freeing Mike's mouth to cry out Harvey's name over and over until he's so limp and spent he's not sure he even knows his own name anymore.

Harvey is lying half on him and Mike is suddenly aware of Harvey's very hard cock pressing into his hip. He's kissing the corners of Mike's eyes and Mike realizes there are tears there from the exertion, the emotion of all of it.

"Come on, rookie," Harvey says with surprising gentleness, "let's go clean up the mess you made." Mike is sure he can't move after that but he lets Harvey tug him off the bed and toward the bathroom.

In the too bright room, he watches Harvey step into the largest shower he's ever seen, and turn some knobs. As Harvey turns to gesture Mike in, Mike sees that he's come all over Harvey's back, too. Harvey moves under the water and rinses the evidence away as Mike steps into the shower. Harvey hits something on the wall that fills his hands with foam and he pulls Mike under the water, running his hands over all of Mike.

Mike feels slightly dizzy, drained, as Harvey both holds him up and washes him. As the soap is rinsed from each spot, his chest, his back, Harvey kisses it before moving. Eventually he very carefully washes Mike's cock, which shows some surprising amount of interest in the touch, given how hard Mike just came. He lets Harvey move him, turning him around and soaping his hips, his asscheeks and gasping just a little when Harvey reaches a little further, pushing his soapy hands into Mike's crack.

"Okay?" Harvey asks in his ear, his chest pressing against Mike's back. Mike relaxes.

"Okay," he answers.

"Good, because we need you very clean for the next act. But first," Harvey pauses and fills his hands with foam again which he transfers to Mike's hands, "we need you to do a good job of cleaning me up after you made such a mess coming all over me."

***

Harvey loves that Mike can still blush even after rattling off every dirty thought to Harvey and then having his mouth fucked. It hits Harvey in a way he'd rather not examine right now, so instead he turns and lets Mike soap him up.

Mike is slow and careful and surely exhausted by now, but ah, youth, Harvey would barely believe it when he felt Mike's dick stir slightly while he washed it. Mike's hands on him feel amazing, no soft delicate brushes. Harvey can feel Mike's strength, the gorgeous masculine shape of his hands as they attentively scrub every inch of Harvey's skin. He can feel Mike taking in every touch, lingering over the curve of his bicep, the vein in his forearm. He knows exactly what Mike is doing because he was doing it himself not a minute ago. It's very soothing and Harvey needs it, needs the break. Mike's dirty talk was almost his undoing and he has very specific plans about when he's going to come tonight.

As his hands get lower, Mike gets a little more courageous, thoroughly washing Harvey's balls, then his cock and then reaching back to soap between Harvey's cheeks. Harvey opens his eyes in time to see a smile play over Mike's mouth. He's enjoying this. Good.

"Almost done there, rookie? I appreciate thoroughness, but I wasn't mud wrestling before, it was just a little come. I think you've got it all." To Harvey's delight, Mike blushes again. He shuts off the water and reaches out for a towel to wrap Mike in, before grabbing one for himself.

Mike studiously looks away while they dry off, though Harvey knows he's watching them in the mirror. Harvey doesn't hide his stare as Mike dries off. There's a red mark on his upper arm that will probably bruise in the shape of Harvey's knee. Harvey tries to calculate how many minutes of his week he's going to lose wondering if Mike can feel the bruise and if it makes him think of Harvey. He's pretty sure he made the right decision, but still, this may be the end of either of them ever being productive again. They are going to have to work very hard to separate this from their professional relationship.

Mike is just standing there, towel in his hands and Harvey realizes he's waiting for directions. It's unseemly but Harvey feels a little swoony at how naturally submissive Mike is with him. It's really an unbelievably erotic rush and his cock is suddenly reminding him of how much it also wants Mike.

"Back to bed," Harvey growls, taking the towel from Mike and tossing it and his own on the floor. He watches the pale curve of Mike's butt as he moves back to the bed and thinks about how Mike's face looked when he came in Harvey's hand last night, how he's going to look when he comes with Harvey inside him tonight. _Shit._ Harvey takes a deep breath. Getting through tonight isn't just going to take tight control, but it's a fucking Zen exercise in patience. How he would love to throw Mike down over the edge of the bed, spank his ass red and fuck him until he can't take it anymore. Soon. But not tonight.

Harvey climbs onto the bed next to Mike, pulling him close, on their sides like they started last night. He can feel Mike's anxiety over the unknown, although he's much less wound up than he was the first time.

"Tell me about kissing," Harvey says, stroking his hands through Mike's hair and down his back.

"Um, I like kissing you?"

"Yes, tell me about our first kiss. And our second. Then the third."

"Okay, well." Mike let's his hands drift too, continuing the exploration of all of Harvey's skin they started in the shower. It feels good, so Harvey doesn’t stop him. "The first time I was really drunk and I felt, um, I felt crazy. I was jealous from seeing you with some woman and I was so mad at you and I was so mad at me for wanting you so much and I thought if I just kissed you that, just, uh, I just thought everything would be different."

"And it was." Harvey starts adding small kisses along Mike's hairline, his jaw, his ears. "Number two?"

"You blindsided me. I thought maybe you'd forgiven me and I was ready to let go or at least find a way to bury how I felt. But you blindsided me. It was hot and possessive and over so fast and I was just standing there, Harvey, you just left me standing there. But I couldn't stop thinking about it, about you."

"So you acted up to get my attention." Harvey moves his hands lower, massaging Mike's hips, running his thumb over the sharp angle of Mike's hipbone, lightly but possessively grabbing the smooth swell of Mike's buttocks.

"I didn't act up! What?"

"Flirting with a client in front of me. Terrible, very bad, Mike, very bad." Harvey playfully slaps Mike's ass and is rewarded with a twitch and a yelp. "That didn't hurt," he says and does it again. "The third kiss?"

"I wasn't flirting with anyone," Mike pouts.

Harvey kisses him, roughly, fiercely, taking his mouth, taking his pout completely away and leaving Mike breathless. "Don't find out what the punishment is tonight, just tell me about the third kiss."

Mike takes a shuddering breath and grips Harvey's hips where his hands have drifted.

"The third kiss felt like, fuck, Harvey, just kiss me. I don't want to talk, God, I want you so much." Mike presses closer, his erection brushing Harvey's. Harvey reaches up and threads his fingers into Mike's hair and then grips tight, pulling Mike's head back and exposing his throat.

"I will decide when I kiss you." Harvey bites down into the muscle along the top of Mike's shoulder and is gratified by a shudder and moan from Mike. "Now tell me about our third kiss."

Mike closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Harvey can see his throat move as he swallows. He opens his eyes and looks directly at Harvey. "Our third kiss was a surprise. Even with your opening invitation, I was unsure. I know you wanted to catch me off guard and you did. It was such an open kiss, like seduction, imploring, almost needy. I knew you wanted me and I wanted you so badly. I could barely sit through dinner." Mike shifts and ruts his hips a little, dragging his hardening cock over Harvey's. "After our third kiss I would have done anything for you. I did do whatever you wanted. I begged you to make me come; I came when you said, all over both of us. And I wasn't satisfied until I made you come with my mouth, wasn't satisfied until I saw you come, until I tasted you."

Harvey knows what Mike's doing, but he's tipping too close to the edge to care. He grabs Mike's jaw and kisses him hard, both of them grinding together, trying to get enough traction, the right rhythm. It's as delicious as it is frustrating. Mike opens to the kiss, returns it with fresh desperation, needy again, like he wants to wrap himself around Harvey anyway he can.

Harvey breaks the kiss and presses his mouth close to Mike's ear. "I do not want you to talk again unless I specifically say so, do you understand?" He feels Mike nod, his tousled hair brushing Harvey's forehead. "I want to fuck you. Is this your first time? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Do you want to do this? Do you trust me?"

The pause is filled with Mike's heart pounding against Harvey's chest and his cock pulsing against Harvey's hip.

"Yes, but…" Mike stops himself. Harvey leans back and kisses him gently, deeply, until Mike relaxes against him, their tongues sliding sweetly together.

"You have a safeword. I want you to use it if you want me to stop, okay? I need to trust that you will tell me to stop when you want me to. Do not do anything you are uncomfortable with just to please me. It won't please me, it will upset me. Do you understand? Answer out loud."

"Yes."

"And you promise to use your safeword if it gets to be too much?"

"Yes."

Harvey grabs Mike's hips and rolls them until Mike is on top of him.

"There's condoms and lube in the bedside table. Get both and put them on the pillow by my head where I can reach them. Then come kiss me with that dirty mouth."

Mike struggles a little, trying to keep as much physical contact with Harvey as possible, while reaching into the drawer. Task finally accomplished, he leans down, chest to chest with Harvey and presses his lips on Harvey's jaw, his chin, the corners of his mouth and finally his mouth proper.

The kiss is Mike letting go. It's intense, deep, and a little wild. Mike is thrusting on him, rubbing their cocks together best he can and Harvey is arching up to meet him. Mike whimpers a little when Harvey slides his hands down and grabs the cheeks of Mike's ass, maybe a little harder than he needs to. Than he even means to, but Mike keeps pushing him to the edge when he should be following instructions.

Harvey holds them together, pressing Mike's ass to control the grind, the rhythm, the mood, the room, until he lets go with one hand and reaches up for the lube. He flips the cap open with his thumbnail and brings it down to coat the fingers of his other hand.

"Oh God," Mike whimpers when a cold bit of lube drips on to him. Harvey sets down the tube, and slaps hard on Mike's right asscheek.

"Only with permission," he growls into Mike's ear, sliding his well lubed fingers into Mike's cleft during the distraction. Mike's moan is almost a squeak against Harvey's neck before he turns and opens his mouth to Harvey's again, looking for distraction in kisses while Harvey lightly rubs lube around Mike's entrance before pushing just the pad of his middle finger in. Mike shudders a little and breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead on Harvey's and breathing heavily.

"Shhh," Harvey whispers, "I'm going to make you feel so good. You're going to do so well." He slides his finger in up to the second knuckle and reaches for the lube again to ease the next part. "We're just going to do this for a little while. Kiss me, let me touch you, open you up. I know you want me."

Mike nods, slightly but a little frantically and presses kisses across Harvey's face and neck as Harvey squeezes lube over his fingers and Mike's crack at the same time. He works his middle finger back in, easier this time, slicker.

"God, I want you so much. Want to make you come, want to make you mine again." Mike cries out just barely when Harvey eases a second finger in, but Harvey lets it pass, working slowly, reaching his free hand up to Mike's hair to pull him back into a kiss. It isn't very long before Mike relaxes enough for Harvey to press a third finger in, immediately twisting, looking to press on Mike's prostate.

It's almost as if he can feel Mike's pleasure. Feel the electric shudder that runs through his body, feel the effort Mike restrains himself with to keep from speaking. Encouraged, Harvey starts to slowly fuck Mike with his fingers until Mike's hips are jerking in time with Harvey's strokes. He can sense Mike's disappointment when he pulls his fingers out.

"On your back."

Mike rolls off and lies with his knees bent, expectant and clearly unsure what to do. Harvey kneels up between his legs and reaches for the condom right by Mike's ear. He tears it open and rolls it on as quickly as he can, looking around for the discarded tube. He generously lubes his cock and turns his attention back to Mike.

Mike's wide-eyed like a frightened horse, but his cock is rock hard and he can't keep his eyes off Harvey's hands. Harvey reaches between them and wipes the rest of the lube over Mike's hole. He scoots forward, slipping his bent knees under Mike's thighs, lifting his hips, so Harvey can line up his cock with his goal. Mike shivers when Harvey presses his cock at his entrance. Harvey grabs Mike's cock with his free hand and squeezes as he pushes the head of his cock in and then stops briefly, before pushing so slowly in, while he jacks Mike's dick.

The tension in Mike's body feels like vibrations running through both of them and Harvey moves very slowly as he pull out and pushes back in.

"Okay?"

Mike nods, which is all Harvey needs. He turns his attention almost entirely to not coming as he speeds his strokes and begins fucking Mike in earnest. He grabs Mike's hips and tips them up, getting a better angle and Mike cries out, "Oh, fuck, Harvey, oh." Harvey freezes.

"No talking. I'll stop right now." He holds still, surely torturing himself as much as he is Mike until finally he starts to move again.

Mike's face is ecstatic like a saint in an old painting. He's trying to work his hips with Harvey, but he can't get purchase at this angle, can only get what Harvey gives him. Harvey tightens his fist on Mike's cock and matches the stroke he's pounding into Mike's ass.

"Are you going to come for me? Come with my cock in your ass? You're mine, aren't you? Tell me, tell me, Mike."

"Harvey. Harvey, yes, oh, God, I'm yours, I am." And he's spilling over Harvey's hand, crying out wordlessly as he comes and Harvey fucks him harder. Harvey lets go of Mike's cock and grabs both hips to press him down into the bed, not caring now if his strokes are too hard or too much, his own orgasm whips fast through him, held off way too long and he's pulsing into Mike's ass, feeling Mike squeeze around him as he does. He's sure he's crying out too, it's too hot, too tight, too good, too much until they slow. Still breathing heavy, Harvey slips out of Mike's ass, holding the edges of the condom to keep it on. He walks wordlessly to the bathroom, tosses the condom and wets a washcloth with warm water.

Mike jumps at the contact, but seems blissed out and boneless as Harvey cleans the come off his stomach and tosses the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom. He climbs back into bed and Mike presses against him, burying his face in Harvey's neck breathing deeply, content.

They lay like that for a while, Harvey stroking Mike's hair. Finally, Harvey pulls Mike tighter against him.

"Do you understand what we did here tonight?"

Mike wiggles back a little to look up at Harvey. "I consented, Harvey. I didn't do anything I didn't want."

"I just want to make sure you're okay with this."

"I just want to please you, Harvey. If that means you make me beg and make me come so hard that even I barely remember it, I think it's all pretty fucking good."

"Okay, go to sleep. We'll finish talking in the morning."

"Is that a command, sir, or did I just wear you out?" Harvey could feel Mike's smug smile against his shoulder. They'd have to work on that.

"Just go to sleep, smartass, you're going to need to rest. I don't see you getting much in the future."

Ten minutes, a minute, five seconds, who knows how long, and Harvey is exhausted, ready to fall deeply asleep. This time the weight of Mike next to him feels like a gift. He might sigh, happily, when Mike snuggles his face into Harvey's neck (he'd never admit it though).

"I just like the way you smell," Mike mumbled and then they were both asleep.

***

The sun on Mike's face when he wakes is coming from the wrong direction and still he almost panics for a second before remembering it's Sunday. He does panic when the previous night comes flooding back and sits up and realizes Harvey isn't there.

But he's in Harvey's home. Harvey hasn't packed him up and thrown him out yet.

Mike stretches and wonders about brushing his teeth when the door opens.

"Get up and go brush your teeth," Harvey says and Mike smiles. "Come in the kitchen, I made pancakes."

"You cook?"

"I said speak only when you have permission." But Harvey is laughing, relaxed in a way Mike's never seen before. "Now go brush your teeth so I can kiss that dirty mouth of yours before you stuff it full of pancakes. We really are going to have to work on your table manners next."

In the bathroom, Mike finds a stack of neatly folded towels of various sizes, a new toothbrush still in the package and a pair of Harvard sweats folded on the counter. He sticks his head out the door and calls to Harvey, "There's no shirt in here!"

"My house, my rules," Harvey replies, "You look better without it. Now hurry up."

~finis~


End file.
